Cruel Conquests
by MalfoysBtch22
Summary: Draco Malfoy has made a deal with his evil step sister Pansy to bed the Griffendor virgin but... can he resist loveing her in the end?
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Draco lay in bed one of his latest conquests laying across his chest. Was it Jenna? No Ginna... What ever like it mattered. Her fire red hair splayed across him. Yes Draco Malfoy had done well. He had done Potter's little whore. Little fifth year not even stripped of her virginity yet. Well was not even stripped of her virginity yet. A smirk graced his lips as he heard a snore his smirk turned to a sneer. He pushed her off him and got up. He thrust on his boxers and a pair of expansive Armani jeans. He went over and prodded the sleeping girl awake.

"Jenna get the fuck up." He hissed.

"Hmm." She moaned sleepily.

"Jenna if your not up in five fucking minutes I swear I will throw you out by force." He said through gritted teeth.

"Babe why do you keep calling me Jenna?" She asked lifting her head from the pillow.

"I don't see why Potter keeps you around you flat chested little whore." He rolled his eyes picking out a green button up top.

"What did you just say to me!?" She shrieked getting out of the bed.

"I said that you are Potter's flat chested little whore." He ran a brush through his perfect blonde hair.

"I thought you loved me! You said so last night!" She screamed tears streaming from her eyes.

"I loved that you were Potter's I would never love you slut." He sneered.

"How dare you!" She screamed and slapped him across the face.

"No." He said calmly. "How dare you!" His eyes blazed and he gripped her by her forearm and walked out of the slytherin common room and dumped her naked in the corridors.

"You can't do this to me!" She screamed.

"Oh contraire darling I can." He laughed coldly and slammed the portrait behind him.

As he returned to his bed he was met by another girl laying there in a very sexy corset shirt, tight black jeans and strappy stilettos.

"Have fun dear brother?" The girl asked.

"Yes I did. You know virgins Parkinson always so willing." He smirked.

"Ah yes virgins not so many left in this god forsaken school." She sneered.

"Oh sister dearest how is your whore of a mother? I hear she's cheating on my father with the pool boy." He mocked laughter.

"Oh I heard your father is doing it with the maid." She shot back pursing her shiny red lips.

"Good he could use something not so...pre used." He looked at her laughing. She glared back pushing a shiny piece of black hair from her eyes.

"So the trio won't be happy about you taking lovely Weaslette's virginity now will they?"

"No I suppose they won't"

"So what shall you do when the trio comes smash your perfect face in?" She got up and place her perfectly manicure fingers on his chest whispering in his ear.

"Well..." His breathing quickened. "Weasly is her brother...Potter the adoring boyfriend and...Granger the mudblood virgin who's Miss I'm-Going-to-wait- for- someone- special."

"She sure has blossomed..." She got closer taking his lobe into her mouth and nibbling it.

"Yeah she got rid of that fucking..." He moaned in between. "Bush she had for hair."

"Pretty little thing ain't she."

"Yeah not nearly as flat as her little friend."

"To bad not even you could bed the little Griffendore princess." She taunted in his ear.

"Do I hear a challenge sister dear?" He asked pushing her off him and onto the bed. He stood arms crossed.

"No cause you couldn't do it." She mocked.

"So it is challenge?" He raised one perfect blonde eyebrow.

"Yes I suppose it is..." She smiled up at him mischievously.

"So if I win...what is it that I get?"

"The one thing you've always wanted but was never able to get?" She scooted closer to him so their faces was only inch apart and noses were touching.

"I always get what I want."

"Not everything." She smiled.

"Continue you've captured my attention."

"You get...me"

"Who says I want you?"

"Your eyes... the sweat on your brow...that big lump in your pants." She laughed falling back again.

"Okay okay now if you win?"

"I want the summer home."

"What?!" He screeched.

"What you think you can't do it?"

"No I can!"

"Then what's the problem?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Were supposed to share that."

"Yes but a divorce is on the horizon and when it hits I want a little memory of old Daddy Dearest Lucius and my favorite step brother Draco." She pinched his cheek.

"That is worth more than you and your gold digging whore of a mother any day!"

"Yeah that's why I want it."

"Your not worth it!"

"You sure about that Draco?" She ran a hand over her chest. "Or are you just that afraid you'll lose?" She smirked.

"I never lose!"

"So is it a deal?" She held out a hand.

"Deal." He locked it with hers and smirked.

Chapter 1 The Rein of the Pure's Demise

"Hermione!" A voice wailed. "Hermione!" The door was thrust open Hermione was sure the hinges snapped.

"Huh?" Hermione lifted her head and wiped the sleep induced drool off her lip. She knew she wasn't a pretty sleeper but it didn't bother her.

"Hermione I did such a bad thing!" Someone threw themselves on her bed and began to sob. Loudly. Very loudly.

"Huh?" She wiped the sleep from her eyes. "Ginny?"

"YES!" She wailed.

"What's wrong Gin?" She lifted herself into a sitting position.

"Last-last-night I I I was out-outside when Mal-foy just shows up and-and tells me...That he wanted to-to talk..." She stuttered between wails.

"Yes..." Hermione listened nervously.

"So I-I went with him..." She gasped for air.

"Are you on stupid pills!?" Hermione screamed.

"No I just-just wanted to see what he-he had to say..." She lowered her voice.

"And!" Hermione demanded.

"First we-we just talked..."

"Then?"

Then he told me-me I was sooooo beautiful and that he always lov-ed me from afar..."

"And you believed that load of bullshit!?" She bellowed.

"YES!" She screamed.

"And then what?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK MIONE!" She cried out.

"You didn't!" Hermione gasped.

"I DID!" She punched the mattress.

"GINNY!" She screamed.

"I I I Plea-se don't tell Harry!" She begged. " I love him!"

"If you love him so much how could you do this to him?" She demanded harshly.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO HE WAS JUST SO CHARMING! OH HERMIONE IM SO STUPID!" She screamed and Hermione wrapped her arms around the sobbing girls shoulders.

"I won't tell Harry...But you should if you want it to be an honest relationship." She

reasoned.

"HERMIONE CAN YOU CUT YOU VIRGIN BABBLE BULLSHIT FOR TWO SECONDS PLEASE!"

"It's not bullshit Ginny!"

"ILL NEVER BE AS GOOD AS YOU!"

"It's not a competition Gin."

"I'm so-rry Mione I just...It felt so good to-to be loved like th-at." She clutched Hermione tighter.

"I know I know." She cooed.

"NO! NO YOU DON'T KNOW! AND YOU NEVER WILL! MY HEARTS BEEN BLOODY RIPPED IN HALF!"

"Don't worry Gin...Malfoy won't get away with this. I'll make sure of that." Her tone darkened as she stroked Ginny's straight fire red hair.

Draco's POV

He walked into the great hair making sure to give a sexy smile to his Ravenclaw fangirls. He sat down across from Blaise, Theo. Jenna and Susan at his sides and Pansy on the other side of the table sneering at her two closest friends. Suddenly Pansy's eyes went wide along with Blaise's and Theo's. He turned to see what they were looking at just in time to see the fist meeting his face. The left side of his chin met his left shoulder. He turned to see a very angry...Scratch that an exstreamly angry Hermione Granger.

"That was for Ginny!" She roared. Then another first collided with his left cheek so that the right side of his chin met his right shoulder. "AND THAT WAS FOR BEING SUCH A FUCKING PRICK." She quickly need him in the groin.

"And what was that for?" Pansy inquired a mischievous grin on her face.

"That was for being born." She growled and turned away swinging her hips angrily. She met up with the red head girl looked back sneered and turned away again. Draco fell to the floor howling in pain.

"Fucking little mud-blood!" He screamed at her retreating form.

"Well that was a great start to a bet." Pansy smirked. Draco almost hit himself over the head. The bet had begun and right now it was Granger 1 Malfoy 0.

Both POV's

"Did you see his face!"Ginny laughed.

"Yeah well enjoy it because I have to go ice my bloody hand." Hermione laughed back.

"Thank you Mione." A tear leaked down her face.

"That out to teach him not to hit on innocent Griffendores again." Hermione wiped the tear away with her thumb.

"I'm not innocent any more.." She cried.

"Of course you are Gin..." Hermione said.

"NO no I'm not..." She cried more.

"Yes you are. You may not be a virgin any more but you're still Ginerva Weasly, Molly Weasly's innocent little angel." Hermione winked. Ginny laughed.

"By the way I decided to tell Harry the truth."She put her head down.

"Gin I'm so proud of you." She wrapped her arms around her.

"Yeah I just hope she still likes me." She said put her head down. Hermione put on finger under her head and made it so she stared into her eyes.

"He loves you. He always will. Malfoy loves no one but himself and his wallet." Hermione smiled reassuringly to her. Ginny smiled back. "So I'll see you for dinner and you can tell me how it went."

"Okay Mione." She nodded and began to walk towards the Griffendore common room. Hermione gripped her bag closer and began to walk towards her sanctum. She thrust open the doors and walked to her normal seat. It was in the way back of the library in between sections v-w and x-z. There was a large leather chair just perfect for a day of reading in the sunshine supplied by a large stain glass window right near it. People referred to this as her office. If you needed to talk to someone about your problems, or needed help with homework this was where you came.

She picked up a large book entitled The Rein of the Pure's Demise. She normally read a chapter or two of this when Malfoy or any of the other Slytherin's were being particularly vile. She continued to read up on the current chapter.

Due to the fact that the rate of purebloods is steadily declining. Incest is a normal fact to keep the line "clean". To that fact many of the pureblood babys are born with mental disorders or lapses in brain cell production.

"Maybe that's what's wrong with Malfoy..." She pondered aloud. "OSDD." She chuckled at her own joke. "Obsessive Sexual Desire Disorder." She laughed a bit louder this time. She pushed the mass of honey brown curls off her face and over her shoulder. Yes! Hermione Granger's hair had decided to not be a monstrous birds nest. Her chest had developed very well and she had curves in all the right places. She had been asked out by numerous people that year but it was her seventh year and she needed to be all about her studies. Voldemort was gone! Now they had futures to worry about and Hermione planned on going to a very exclusive university to study to become a Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts. She looked back down to her book.

Its been known that the veela gene runs through most purebloods making it even harder to find suitable mates.

"Damn Malfoy using his veela charms to seduce innocent girls." She huffed.

"I'm no veela Granger..." A silky voice said. She gasped and looked up to see Malfoy leaning against a book shelf nonchalantly his blonde hair hanging in his eyes.

"Go away Malfoy unless you want me to punch you again." She replied looking back to her book only reading one line over and over again.

"Actually that's what I'm here to talk to you about." He said smirking.

"Well truly I have absolutely no interest in speaking to you." She still did not move her eyes.

"What in that book is so bloody interesting?!"He snatched it away from her. He began to read the title. The Rein of the Pure's Demise. He scowled.

"It truly is an interesting read I highly suggest it." She smirked a smirk all her own. He had never seen her smirk she actually made it look...sexy. What! Granger? Sexy? Its all these books their making me dizzy. And it smell like old people in here...and a strange hint of vanilla... I think it's Granger...Jeez perfume over dose. Wait she insulted me and my family I have to be angry

"What demise were running strong!" He knew this was a lie.

"Not what it says here." She took the book from him. "It says the cause for your brain damage Malfoy is incest so I do suggest your father stops fucking your aunt to avoid future abominations such as your self." She smirked again.

"You know Granger that smirk of yours is kinda sexy." He leaned on the arm of her chair. Hermione pursed her lips and turned around to face him only to realize he was a lot closer than she thought so she ended up touching noses with him. "Hello." He whispered seductively. She reached for her book and clutched it tightly.

"Yes Hello prick."She pulled back and hit him smack in the nose with it. He howled in pain for the second time that day. "Goodbye prick." She collected her books including The Rein of the Pure's Demise and sprinted from the library all the way to the Griffendore common room.

Draco's POV

Draco sat down in Hermione's big red chair and scowled at the annoying sun light. The air still annoyingly smelt like old people and just a hint of vanilla. And annoying Hermione fucking Granger just hit him in the face with an annoyingly large book.

"At least I know I can get a reaction from her." He smirked.

"What? Disgust? Cause if so I saw a lot of that." Pansy stood leaning up against a book shelf filing her blood red nails.

"No when our noses touched she gasped." He smirked again.

"Yes I know. Out of disgust of touching any part of your body with out their being an enormous amount of force behind it and the intent on hurting you." She smirked down at him.

"What do you want Parkinson? Have you come to enjoy stalking me?" He sneered.

"No and you can't really call me Parkinson till after the divorce. And no I just wanted to know when you wanted your stuff by after the end of semester?" She smirked again.

"Parkinson you never were or ever will be a Malfoy so you can just shove that and the idea of getting MY summer home up your tight little ass." He reached behind her cupping her ass and pulling her closer.

"Oh but Draco how do you plan on sleeping with the little mud-blood when she doesn't even want to touch you. I may not be as smart as her but Im pretty sure if you want to shove..."

"Yes yes I'll work on that!" He interrupted.

"Well I heard in Taiwan that a book in the face means..." She paused. "You have not a shot just like it does in England." She smirked and pulled away from him and went around the corner leaving Draco to plot his advances.

Pansy will not be getting my summer home mudblood and I'll make sure of that...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione put on the heaviest jumper she could find. A pair of tight fitting jeans and a pair of red converse. She put her honey brown curls up with a red and gold ribbon. She hooked uarms with Ginny who was still in a state of major depression from her break up with Harry. She said that it had gone something like...

"Harry I need to tell you something..."

"That you slept with Malfoy or did you sleep with Ron too?"

"Harry its not what you think..."

"Not what I think I think you better leave."

"But Harry..."

"LEAVE!"

I feel for her but truly who would be dumb enough to sleep with Malfoy? Okay stupid question. The answer EVERY BLOODY GIRL IN THE SCHOOL! Well accept some with a few brain cells. Im not entirely sure how Harry found out but im glad Ginny went to see him cause if not he would have known and also known Ginny never made an attempt to tell him. Poor Gin. Poor Harry I wish Malfoy was poor. Okay that was corny but Im just to mad to come up with anything good to say.

As we walked up the very high pillars to the quittage stands. Ginny broke of from her to get into positions to start the game. Hermione was their early so that she could get a great seat to cheer on her three best friends and wish death upon the Slytherin's. She rubbed her hands together in a hope to create friction and warm them. She reached into her bag and pulled out a muggle book Gossip Girls. She was on the fifth one with only a couple chapters to go. She flipped open to her griffendore book mark and she began to read. She was to engrossed by the book to realize and one coming up to her.

"Hey Hermione can I sis here?" Pavarti asked.

"Your welcome to it." She smiled at her and beckoned to the seat.

"What are you reading?" She asked.

"Just a muggle book." She shrugged. Then Lavender brown walked over and sat down next to her.

"Hey Mione." She smiled warmly.

"Hey." She smiled back closing her book realizing how filled the stands were getting and how close to game time it was. She looked over to the Slytherin side seeing them all decked out with flags and banners. Ew Malfoy's got his own cheering section. She rolled her eyes and turned to talk to her own two gossip girls of the school. The game began and the quaffle was released. Harry stared over towards the Ravenclaw side searching for a glint of gold while Malfoy flew around on his broom showing off to girls. She watched as Ron kept the quaffle from the goals.

"Yeah Ron!" She cried out with several other Griffendores. Ginny now had the quaffle and was fast approaching the rings of the snakes.

"Yeah Ron!" She cried out with several other Griffendores. Ginny now had the quaffle and was fast approaching the rings of the snakes. "Go Gin! Go Gin." Hermione, Lavender and Pavarti all screamed at once. Ginny had made the goal. "Yeah Griffendor!" They all cried out.

"Enjoying your self Granger?" Malfoy was hanging on the railing looking deep in her eyes.

"Yes very much so. You out their on a very high object that could fall any minute why wouldn't I be?" She sneered at him.

"No need so be so hostile Granger." He smirked. Oh that sexy smirk he has. Malfoy sexy? HAHAHAHA the altitude is getting to you Mione.

"Um…You're a prick, a bastard, a ferret and you made my friends and my life hell so I do believe its in great need to be hostile thank you." She snapped.

"Or you could be friendly towards me." He pouted.

"Friendly?" She scoffed.

"Yes friendly. Like civil." He stared into her eyes with an amused smirk on his face. She leaned forward so that her lips were right nest to his ear.

"Over my dead body." She retorted in a deathly whisper. Then she reached out and with one hand pushed him of the side where he was leaning. His body went careening down ward blazing fast but all the wile it seemed like time had stopped. Above him Hermione cackled evilly along with the Griffendore's cheering her name and Orlando bloom dressed in his elf costume riding on a broom to take her away to have passionate witch elf sex under a huge willow tree.

"So what do you say?" Draco's silky seductive tone broke threw her day dream of what she would like to do to him and land her a cell in azkaban.

"I say when you learn how to be 'friendly' maybe I can stand to be in your presence for more then a second in a half before feeling the need to rip both your heads off." she smirked at her own comment. Damn that sexy smirk. He thought WAIT WAIT WAIT isn't she supposed to be good little virgin she's not supposed to know about this kind of shit!

"Granger where'd you learn to talk like that." His silky tone momentarily forgotten.

"Im best friends with Harry, Ron, Ginny and I spend countless hours tutoring Julie. All that girl talks about is sex and I think it rubbing off on me!" she said fustrated. "Now move your bloody head Harry and Ron could be dyeing right now and I wouldn't know cause your crazily blonde hair is blinding me!" She snapped and Lavender and Pavarti looked shocked.

I remember both of them. The twin I had them...at the same time. One had exspeirance and one had none. What an awkward night that was. Wait Granger just insulted me again didn't she? WAIT she commented on my looks didn't she!? We'll just see about that.

"You know Granger there is truly no need to be so unfriendly." His silky tone was back.

"As I said I said learn to be friendly and maybe I'll return the favor...nah not gana happen so please go bother someone who cares." She tried to look over him.

"Okay what if I win the game for you?" He asked desperately. This bet is defiantly not going the way I wanted it to...

"What the hell Malfoy did I punch you that hard!?" She shrieked getting annoyed

"I realized I'm sick of all the one night stands. Their sick and wrong I realized that today when you" Quite literally. "Knocked some sense into me."Okay I've told some pretty fucked up lies butt this one takes the cake. "I want someone like you who's hard to get and...somthing new to me."HAHAHAHA THAT WAS HILARIOUS I ALMOST BELIEVED IT MY SELF!! BRAVO DRACO BRAVO!!

"HAHAHAH THAT WAS THE FUNNIEST SHIT I'VE EVER HEARD!!" She broke out laughing hysterical her eyes had tears and her stomach hurt from such intense laughter.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You are such shit you just don't want to look like the bad guy after breaking Ginny's heart into little tiny bite sized pieces." She growled showing the size of the pieces with her fingers.

"What will it take for you to believe me?" He asked desperately.

"For you to stop talking to me and stop being made of such shit! Be a good guy for once!" She snapped.

"Potters seen the snitch!" Draco heard that and hurled himself into the battle for the snitch.

"Go sleep with my ex again you bastard Ill get the snitch!" Harry cried out.

"I don't even know why you kept her around she's a flat chested, carrot topped, good for nothing slut!" Draco hurled himself forward.

"You fucking basted!"

"No Potter unlike you I don't fuck men." He sneered trying to slam him away. The snitch was in his sight.

"See yah Pot-head!" He bolted forward and dove for the snitch. His hand clamped around it and he shot toward the ground. His feet touched the ground and screams of the Slytherin's and girls from all houses screamed his name. He basked in the glory and looked up to see that the girl he needed to get was one of the only ones not cheering. Actually she looked pretty depressed. Then he sawher get up and begin towards the field.

Oh fuck! Why did Malfoy have t- I mean Slytherin! Erg I hate him! I mean I hate Slytherins! CANT HE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE.

She walked down onto the field to meet up with Harry and Ron. Harry was angry she could tell. She went and put her arms around Harry and Ron. They wrapped their arms over her shoulders.

"Its fine guys you played a great game but the Slytherin's have better brooms so it gives them a major advantage." She said releasing the two.

"Do you know what Malfoy said to me." Harry has tears in his crystal green eyes.

"What did he say Harry?" Ron and Hermione asked in unison.

"I don't even know why you kept her around she's a flat chested, carrot topped, good for nothing slut. And I felt like I wanted to kill him even though I broke up with her." He looked sad.

"Harry you love her. She made a mistake an obviose mistake she will never make again so you can be sure of that." Hermione put a hand on his shoulders and wiped one wet tear away.

"So you think I should forgive her?" He looked confused.

"I think that she deserves a second chance." She stared deep into his eyes.

"You know what Mione I think your right." He saw simply.

"Duh she's Hermione Granger for merlin's sake." Ron said with a smile.

"True…" He said then began to walk over to Ginny. They watched for about a minute then she threw her arms around him and started bawling. Hermione smiled and began to walk into the castle for the feast.

"Mione you go on a head I forgot my potions text book in the locker room so I'll meet up with Harry and Ginny and walk back." He smiled and turned of into the other direction.

"Bye Ron." She said.

"See yah later Mione." He smiled over his shoulder.

" By the way." He stopped walking. "Nice save out there." She smiled and began walking towards the great hall.

She walked to the great hall with thoughts of how Harry and Ginny's relationship would go, about classes tomorrow and for some reason a certain blonde ferret crept into her thoughts as well. As she was walking someone's hand wrapped around her waist. She shrieked and reached for her pocket. Someone's hand went over hers.

"Hey Granger." The voice whispered seductively in her ear. His lips touched the lobe and made her shiver.

"Mal-foy r-release me this i-instant." The words lacked the fire that she had wanted.

"I don't think you want me to I think you want me closer." He brought her into his chest and trailed his lips down her neck so lightly she wasn't sure he had done it. "Hmm?" She couldn't think. She couldn't breath and she especially couldn't move. "That's what I thought." She could practically hear the smirk in his voice. That made her anger. She could suddenly breath, talk and especially move. She pulled away and glared murderously at him.

"Don't touch me Malfoy just leave me the fuck alone!" She cried.

"Hermione why won't you just give me a chance?" That was the first time he had ever said her name and it felt all tingly on his tongue and lips as it left his throat.

"Because I'm just going to be another conquest to you. Another notch on your fucking bed post. I want nothing to do with you Malfoy! I don't want to be like Ginny. I want to lose it to someone I love and that loves me. And that is most certainly not you!" She screamed at him.

"But I do love you Hermione!" He cried out in 'anguish' "Why cant you just give me a chance."

"You don't deserve a chance!" She shot back.

"Every one deserves a chance!"

"Not you!"

"I know I have done things in the past but I want to change." Hah aim perfectly happy the way I am.

"Just shut up Malfoy just shut up!"

"No not until you let me prove it to you." He reached into his pocket. Hermione whipped out her wand for defense. He noticed her defense stance and looked her right in the eye. "I'm not going to hurt you. I would never hurt you." He said. HAHAHA hurt her I'd like to kill her. "I just want to give you this." He pulled out the golden snitch from his pocket and held it out to her. Her face looked awed but she quickly snapped back to her original face of hatred and distrust. "I told you I would win the game for you and this is just my way of showing that I'm going to try to earn your trust." He put it in her hand and took a few steps back.

"What ever games your playing find a new pawn." She threw the snitch on the ground and stormed past him and into the great hall.

Draco bent down to get the snitch. He picked it up and ran his pale fingers over it. He looked into the direction of the great hall. As he ran his fingers over the surface he thought about the things she said. "You don't deserve a chance!" Why don't I deserve a chance. I deserve a chance just as much as any one else don't I? I'll emit it Granger is going to be a difficult one to crack. But she will crack because I saw her reaction when I held her. She wants me. And I will have her. I will not let Pansy have my summer home. I will not.

"To bad Granger you're on my playing field now. And I never lose." He whispered out loud and began to swagger off into the great hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione began to walk towards her chair in her part of the library. She had the sixth Gossip Girl which her best muggle friend had just sent her. Her Kendra, Lane, and Faline had been best friends since pre k. She always envied Kendra's long silky blond locks and how the boys even in grade school would fall all over her. Lane had redish brown hair with big brown eyes she was a bit shorter than the rest of them but she her attitude made up for her size. Faline and long brown hair that looked black and big blue eyes and a sweet calm face that always made her look so laid back but the truth of it wad she was just as big a party animal as they were. Hermione or Mia as they called her was the goody two shoes of the group and always made sure they were back by curfew but when she was on the dance floor with them at their favorite teen club Vixen she was as crazy and uncaring as them all. She was normally grinding with the random guys she met there or she was just dancing an grinding with her gang.

Kendra even had her own owl for sending things to her. Kendra was the only one that knew she was a witch and what and where her boarding school really was. She had just gotten the new book and rest assured there was a note hidden in the book. She sat down in her big red chair and flipped the pages till she found it.

Mia My Lover

Hey bitch howz being all magicy with out me? I know you miss me but you know I'm managing completely fine without you…HAH you know I'm joking babe. I miss you so much so do the girlz. The guys have been askin where that hot friend of ours is. Make you feel special? They remember you! Oh remember that hottie with the brown hair and blue eyes. He asked for you and he asked me to give you his number! So I'm just the passer. 231-642-7731. Call him he is soooooooo fine! You just gotta! Any who me and Jake broke up but now I'm dating his older brother. And let me say this boys got more MAN in-the hood!! Faline is dateing that emo guy big surprise I know! Sarcastic voice Oh and Lane is cheating on Bryan with Ted. Scandalous I know… You gotta write back and fill me in on all your magicy sexyness lol. Here is your savior book for the month! Have fun lover!

Ur Kendra Kitten Meow

Ps: Your deeply missed by your grinding partner! He asked me to tell you that he wants you to wear the leather skirt he bought you when you get back for winter break so he can find you! I doubt that's the reasoning I think its cause your ass looks bloody tight in it. I'd get lipo for an ass like yours. Write back bitch!

"Ah how I love you Kitten." Her entire day was just brightened by one simple letter. She couldn't wait for Christmas vacation in three months.

"Ooow who's kitten?" Malfoy was standing with his back against the library wall much like before.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone!" She snapped.

"I just asked you a simple question the least you could do is answer it." He stated simply.

"Kitten is my best friend." She just hoped if she answered he'd disappear.

"Weasly or Potter?" He asked stupidly.

"No my best girl friend." She snapped situating herself in her chair better.

"Really?" He asked looking generally interested.

"Yes." She opened her book hopeing he would get the hint. But when she did the letter fell to the floor and he picked it up and put it in his pants.

"Hey!" She shouted. "I need that it has something important on it!"

"To bad unless you want to retrieve it?" He smirked and quirked an eye brow. He said the mischievous look on her face and knew he had made a mistake. She quickly shoved her and in and grabbed the letter. His mouth was open and his eye brows were nearly touching his head.

"Never under estimate me Malfoy." She flopped back down into her chair and tucked the letter in the book as a book mark.

"I-I can't –bel-ieve you just did that!" He stuttered his mouth barley staying closed.

"What's so 'hard' to believe?" she smirked. "You took something that was mine and I wanted it back." Her face impassive and her eyes never leaving the book.

"You-you."

"You aren't who I thought you were?" She asked looking up.

"Yeah!" He looked her straight in the eyes and taking a few step closer.

"Well things aren't always what they seem." She said simply never breaking eye contact.

"Why aren't you trying to kill me?" He asked stupidly.

"Well your not being a prick, I'm in a good mood and I don't feel like fighting." She said quietly.

"So does that mean your going to give me a chance to prove myself to you?" He asked watching as her tongue came out to wet her lips.

"No just a chance to show me you're not the fucking prick I know you are." She was still quiet. Their aces were only inches apart now.

"I will show you that I've changed." He moved and inch closer.

"People don't change over night." She said and her breath hitched in her throat when her nose touched his.

"They can try." His voice was husky and passionate. Then he forcefully pressed his lips to hers and began to move them against hers. To his surprise he felt hers moving against his with skill he didn't know she possessed. He slid his tongue across her bottom lip and her lips parted for his entrance. He reached his hands up to cup her face and bring her closer. Is tongue traced each crevice of her mouth as if trying the memorize it. She tasted so sweet to him almost like strawberry's. Then he brought his tongue back over hers and she emitted a low moan. To him it was the sexiest thing he had ever heard. So he had plans of showing her that. So he removed his hand and brought it down to caress her chest...All of a sudden the perfect bliss was cut off. Her mouth had separated from his.

"I knew you were the same hormonal ferret you always were." She snapped and got up and left.

An hour later fate found Draco Malfoy sitting in the same position he was since Hermione left. His knees on the floor and leaning on her big red chair. His head felt like it was being ripped open by the conflicting emotions in it.

I liked it...

No you didn't that was the feeling of winning the bet...but then she threw it in your face HAHAHA I suppose your not so skilled after all

Yes I am and she liked it to I could tell for merlins sake!

Keep telling your self that

Of course she did I'm Draco fucking Malfoy after all!

Man she's so sexy

No she's a stupid mudblood

A stupid mudblood not worth a second of my time I am to important for her

She tasted so sweet

No she didn't she tasted like all the other girls I've fucked.

And I've fucked a lot of girls because I am so skilled and devilishly handsome

I want to do it again

Me two

Me two but I will get further because I'm

Draco fucking

Malfoy we get it

Im glad

He finally hoisted himself in to Hermione's big red chair when he felt something hard under his ass.

"What the bloody..." He reached his hand under him. "Hell..." It was the book that held the note that she had gotten out of his pants. He smirked and flipped the pages till her found the note.

Mia My Lover Mia?

Hey bitch howz being all magicy with out me? Bitch? I know you miss me but you know I'm managing completely fine without you…HAH you know I'm joking babe. I miss you so much so do the girlz. The guys have been askin where that hot friend of ours is. Hot friend? Guys? Wanting Herm-Granger? Make you feel special? They remember you! Oh remember that hottie with the brown hair and blue eyes. He asked for you and he asked me to give you his number! So I'm just the passer. 231-642-7731.A guy wanted to talk to Her-Granger? Call him he is soooooooo fine! You just gotta! Any who me and Jake broke up but now I'm dating his older brother. Slut And let me say this boys got more MAN in-the hood!! Well now I know where her-Granger learned all of that stuff! Faline is dateing that emo guy big surprise I know! Sarcastic voice Oh and Lane is cheating on Bryan with Ted. Scandalous I know… You gotta write back and fill me in on all your magicy sexyness lol. Here is your savior book for the month! Have fun lover!

Ur Kendra Kitten Meow

Ps: Your deeply missed by your grinding partner! Her-Granger grinding? He asked me to tell you that he wants you to wear the leather skirt LEATHER SKIRT he bought you when you get back for winter break so he can find you! I doubt that's the reasoning I think its cause your ass looks bloody tight in it. Granger HAH I said Granger! Has a tight ass? I'd get lipo for an ass like yours. Write back bitch! She has very interesting friends.

"Oh my merlin Granger has a bad girl side!" He cried out forgetting he was in a library. "I can defiantly use this to my advantage." He smirked and began to walk back to the Slytherin common room with images of Hermione in a tight leather skirt grinding with some random guy with brown hair and blue eyes ignoreing the small stomuch flip putting it off to not eating that day.


End file.
